


Real Talk In Heaven

by Unhealthycopingmechs



Series: Song Based Fics [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pre-smut, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhealthycopingmechs/pseuds/Unhealthycopingmechs
Summary: Based on “Locked outta Heaven” by Bruno Mars and “Real Talk” by Angie K(Written 4-17-2020)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Song Based Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007874
Kudos: 2





	Real Talk In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Alternating POV’s (Keith’s in italics)

We flirt aimlessly never saying what we really want to. So close - so many times.....oreo que me estoy enamorado. I'm losing control of the things I've held back- your just so fucking perfect.

_I've never been one that believed in true love or miracles. It's all seemed silly to me. Not great at trusting people either - don't want to put my heart in the line of fire._

_But I swear to god - being around you is something magical._

-R e a lt a l k-

I'm done hiding it- let's not make it harder than it has to be. We could waste our time once more - skirt around the issue.....or I could just kiss you.

I want you- gotta have you. Come on baby just come dance with me. I ain't even gonna water it down - I really don't give a fuck how smooth it sounds. I want you so bad right now - just wanna be alone with you.

_You literally bring me to my knees - i just wanna stay here, spend the rest of my days here._

Your sexier than I thought was possible - your a fucking angel baby. You take me to Nirvana - I'm yours baby- take me anyway you wanna.

_Your sex is paradise babe - you make me feel like I've been locked outta heaven - thank god you have the key._


End file.
